Resident Evil: Twilight
by PlatinumPlayer
Summary: Rebecca is separated from Jill and the rest after arriving in Raccoon city. Badly injured and on the verge of death, she is saved. Now a new battle begins, one to escape the nightmarish city. shoujo-ai/yuri UPDATED
1. Prologue

Resident Evil: Twilight

Notes: Touched up some long outstanding mistake.

Timeline: For RE lore hounds this can almost be considered an AU as the events and situations do not match flawlessly with the games. Just a simple point form list before of facts about the timeline.

*The virus in Racoon city was released at same time of mansion incident. (took several days for the STARS to seek out the mansion, so virus has secretly spread thought the city.)

*Alpha team returns from mansion at same time Leon and Claire arrive in city.

*All members of STARS are still in the city, they have not had time to investigate umbrella or travel elsewhere.

*Resident Evil ZERO did not happen, Rebecca did not partake/witness the events from it.

*The bombing of the city is currently postponed/suspended.

Prologue:

Rebecca sobbed quietly as she slid down the wall, clutching tightly to the large wound in her side. She could not go any further, the pain was too much and the slow but constant trickle of blood was even now draining her life away. Giving into the pain she gave out an anguished cry before degenerating into loud sobbing. She had given up, after everything, she had finally given up. Slumped against the wall filth caked wall she fell onto her side, her head coming to rest on the cold blood smeared floor.

She, Jill and the rest had thought they escaped the virus educed nightmares as they flew safely off into the sunset, but they where wrong, so wrong. They had landed atop the Raccoon city hospital to quickly rush Richard to the ER who had suffered some internal injurers that had gone untreated far too long.

It had happened before they knew it, the hospital was swarming with injured, not all living. It was madness, people began to disappear no one knew what was happening till finally the hall's filled with the living dead. Jill and her had been separated from the others and soon lost each other in the maze of endless halls, dodging around the undead and praying for safety around the next bend.

Rebecca lifted her head slightly from the floor only to lower it back as her vision blurred and twirled. After a few moments she closed her eyes, she had almost believed she had heard someone's voice. Clutching her wound a bit more tightly as her clouded mind began to fade into darkness, she once again saw her death blow in her mind.

She had been running for what seemed like hours but in reality little more then minutes. The corridors were becoming more crowed with the undead and harder to navigate while people left and right screaming out their death. There was no help for them or her as all she could do was flee like a coward.

It was the last bend. Flying around the corner with panicked recklessness she had collided with a pack of undead knocking them and herself to the floor. Franticly she clawed and kicked at the ground for traction just as an undead bit and gnawed deep into her side. She didn't know how but she had broken free from the collapsed pile death and escaped the hospital in a blurry daze. On the streets and realized the extent of her injury and sought shelter from the chaos erupting about her. She was not sure how long she had ran or how long she had neglected to treat her wound, she only knew it had been to long.

"Please someone, I don't want to die here. Please! Not here." Rebecca pleaded with tear soaked eyes her sobbing fading and her body growing limp. She did not hear the gentle padding of boots as her mind became blank.

End Prolouge


	2. Chapter: 01

Resident Evil: Twilight

Chapter 1:

Rebecca found herself awake and alive, but at the current moment she regretted that fact. The pain in her side felt amplified from before, mostly due to the cold draft that played menacingly across her side. She had awoken moments before, crying out in pain as her body felt strong enough to call attention to her wounds. After several minutes of anguished cry's and heavy sobbing she managed to get her body under control.

Now whimpering and occasionally releasing a sob, she observed her soundings. From feel alone she could tell she was on a small cot and its uncomfortable surface told her it wasn't meant for sleeping, most likely just a seat. She could also make out the strong sent of oils and fuel in the air.

Opening her eyes which had been clenched in pain, she saw a dull barely-lit cobweb-ridden bulb, hanging from the ceiling. The room was quite small no more then 6x8, just enough room for the cot and a shelving unit which held various bits and pieces of equipment that belonged to some unknown machinery. The only other noticeable feature was the thick solid wooden door with faded green paint that sat on the far side of the room baring mute witness to her agony.

Looking down at herself she finally noticed the reason for he daft, her worn S.T.A.R.S. combat vest had been opened to allow whoever it was that saved her to bandage her wound. Her upper chest and shoulder where firmly raped in bandages, the wound giving the most attention with a large helping of gaze and a faint brownish stain of dried blood. Apparently whoever saved her wasn't too familiar with the medical field but it didn't matter much, she was alive, that was what counted.

Using a majority of her strength she managed to close and buttoned her vest, effectively stopping the draft and giving her side some much needed relief. Slowly, almost without her awareness the pain faded and she drifted off into a fevered sleep.

Not much time had passed before she suddenly awoke screaming out in pain; looking down at herself she saw the grotesque face of an undead chewing on her vest. Screaming in anguish and fright she hit at it and succeeded in knocking it away, wasting no time she curled up tightly against the corner as the thing painfully-slowly climbed to its feet.

"Stay back!" She cried futilely knowing it wouldn't listen as she coward deeper into the corner, wishing the walls would part to let her pass. The thing took a slow step towards her before it stopped and looked at her, almost as if it understood her words. Then its hands dropped to its sides and it smiled, its cheek sagging then falling with a sickening plop to the floor.

"Rebecca sweetie, its time for you to play with daddy." Rebecca's scream was silenced in her throat as the grotesque rotting thing lowered its pants and again started its sickeningly slow pace towards her. "No, no!" she screamed internally as the undead's pelvis showed more life then it should. "Daddy wants to play little Rebecca." Before she knew it the undead was standing beside her, its flesh sagging and the putrid smell gagging her. "Play with daddy."

Rebecca let out a choked sob and slowly, fearfully, lowered her head towards the undead's pelvis as the room grew dark around her. "That's a good little Rebecca, play nice with daddy."

"ahhhhhhh!" Rebecca shot bolt up in bed hugging herself tightly, ignoring the searing pain from her wound. "No! No, no." She repeated as she rocked slowly back and forth on the cot as she tried to force the images of her dream from her mind. "Daddy's not here, he's not here!" She cried out as she frantically tried to calm herself down. "He's not here." She finally assured herself after many minutes of trembling.

She had been freed from Daddy long ago, long before she knew the name S.T.A.R.S. or of the grotesque viral agent that brought corpses to life. She was safe from him, that's all that mattered. He couldn't hurt her now, but the virus was another story.

No longer feeling the need for sleep she swung her legs off the cot and leaned heavily against the wall. She loosened her death grip on herself only to notice she had aggravated her wound. With a quick scan of the room she spotted her medical pack beside her feet which she had missed the first time she awoke. Slowly as not to aggravate her wound further she retrieved the pack and removed her vest.

She noted as she removed the bandages and cleaned the wound that her rest, however long she slept had helped tremendously. The pain was no less but her body no longer felt as weak, allowing her simple movements. She didn't feel confident enough to temp walking yet, but if she was right, a few hours would change that, and then maybe she could find the person who had rescued her.

Satisfied with her new bandages she put her vest back on, her hand brushing over a pocket told her something was there that wasn't before. Curiously she reached in and removed a neatly folded piece of paper. "What's this?" She asked absently as if she expected the paper to answer. After unfolding it she read:

I am sorry if you're reading this. Ether you woken up sooner then I thought or I wont be coming back at all. After finding you I managed to patch you up the best I could, I hope you don't mind but I borrowed some of your supplies for a friend who was injured as well. I am glad to know you woke up; it had been a day after I found you. I had come to check on you and found your shirt re buttoned, I was worried you wound not wake, and had no idea what I should do. If I don't return within a few hours of you wakening, please try and make your way out of this city. Use the swears.

C.R.

"C.R.?" Rebecca wondered, before placing the note back in her pocket. "I guess I'll wait." she sighed and spotted a cantina at the foot of the cot against the wall, upon inspection she was relived to find fresh water. Drinking deeply to heal her parched thought she once again lay upon the cot and closed her eyes. It was only minutes later that she heard the soft creak of the door and opened her eyes, only to stiffen and grow pale. A hand, an undead hand was grasping at the door frame, slowly reaching across the wall as the door ever so slowly opened.

"Help me... someone." Rebecca whispered breathlessly as terror and realization of her situation began to rise up within her. "Someone."

End Chapter 1


	3. Chapter: 02

Resident Evil: Twilight

Chapter 2:

"Help me... someone." Rebecca whispered breathlessly as terror began to rise up within her. She watched, eyes glued to the rotten flesh, as it finally halted and pressed against the wall forcing the door to open and pulled itself in. "No." She whispered eyes not blinking as the door swung open freely revealing the thing that would soon be her demise.

It leaned, more then stood, against the door frame as its sunken eyes scoured the room. Its right leg seemed bent and twisted, the bones easily seen jutting out at an odd angel along with a great amount of its rotten flesh. The right arm... oh god the right arm was missing, all except the upper bone witch still held a portion of meat.

Rebecca suppressed a squeak of fright as its eyes finally rested upon her. Its excitement was evident as its sunken eyes seemed to grow and its mouth drop open in a sickening bubbling cry that could only have been the liquefied remains of its internal organs wishing to speak.

Its limited mind forgot about its disability as it lunged forward falling to the floor with a sickening plop only to push itself up with its only functional arm and let its internal organs sag and vacate its body.

"No no no..." Rebecca repeated still petrified with terror, she watched never moving as the thing ever so slowly struggled to drag itself to her, leaving its intestines and other organs trailed behind it. Maybe it was the putrid smell that suddenly filled her nose or the things hand that grasped at the edge of the cot, but something forced her into action.

Crying out she quickly backed away from the hand casing the cot to unbalance and slip dropping Rebecca against the wall and creating a limited barrier between her and the undead. Before she could climb to her feet the undead was against the cot forcing it into her, she tried to push back but her weak body was no match as the cot covered her completely with the thing on top.

"Help! Please someone help!" She cried as she was wedged completely against the wall. She could feel ever finger of the thing clawing at her face and its teeth scrap along her chest, only spared injury due to the thick material that covered her. Its weight pinned her down and it began to beat at the cot, intend on get at its meal. Suddenly its hand found the edge of the cot and began to yank, causing the wooden frame to squeak in protest then suddenly give a bit as it began to crack and break. Rebecca quickly grasped at the same edge with her hand but the undead was much stronger and completely ignored her efforts for survival.

Rebecca shook her head and began to scream hysterically as the frame began to give way. She didn't want to feel the pain as the thing chewed and ripped at her flesh not intent on her death but rather a relief to its hunger. It would devour her, any part that it could grasp or chew at till her body grew cold, the only hope she could have would be the thing hitting a major artery to allow her to die of blood loss before it reached her internal organs.

Rebecca screamed and cried in anguish as the edge of the cot buckled under the undead's strength and pull away revealing its cheek-less face. "nooooo!" she screamed as its head shot forward towards her arm but suddenly it was gone along with the weight. Almost as soon as she realized this the cot ripped away. "nooo!"

Rebecca kicked and clawed at the thing as it closed in on her and backed completely into the corner. "No! No!" the things arms surrounded her, crushing her own protesting arms against her chest rendering them useless before her body was pulled painfully tight against the things. Releasing a terrified scream she bit hard into the things shoulder trying to fight back anyway she could.

"Claire!" Leon cried out as he watched the girl bite into Claire's shoulder. He quickly pulled he guns aim form the motionless corps on the floor the brown haired girl. "Push it away!"

"No!" Claire cried back quickly cradling the smaller girls head and pulling her closer. "She's not a zombie, she's just terrified!" Leon hesitated a moment before replacing his weapon and joining Claire's by her side.

They had been dismayed when they found the brittle wooden door of the pumping station destroyed. The building was underground, attached to one of the main sewage tunnels, they had stumbled upon it the day before when they fled into the sewers to escape an unbelievable strong mutation.

It was easy to tell the station had been out grown by the demand of the city casing it to be forgotten. It wasn't much more then a collection of rooms and a switch board which was now controlled remotely from someplace on the surface. All together the place seemed relatively secure from the chaos taking place on the streets above.

Claire had dashed in not heading Leon's warnings and managed to get to the girl just in the nick of time. Leon had been only a meter behind her and watched with bewilderment when Claire had found the girl and literally tore the undead from the upturned cot, sending it onto the floor. He hadn't wasted any time in destroying it.

"Calm down! Where here to help." Claire said softly as she began to pet the girl's hair casing the girl to bite harder. "Hey! Where humans, clam down its ok now." she continued in her same soft voice but with a bit more force. She sighed in relief as the girls bite slowly loosened before she broke down into hysterical sobbing. "Shhh, its ok. You're safe now."

Leon stood by feeling a bit guilty for drawing his gun but you could never be to sure after the things they had been threw the last few days. He had come to raccoon city as a new recruit for the S.T.A.R.S. team only to find a legion of undead awaiting him. It wasn't long after he had discovered the undead that he ran into Claire, apparently they where both in the same situation. With a lot of luck and a parked car they had managed to get to safety within the police station.

The things they had seen and the conspiracy they had uncovered within its walls weighed heavily on both of them. It didn't take them long to realize they had to escape form the Police department and get out of the city to warn the world. Unfortunately Umbrella had arranged for some security and unleashed an extremely powerful mutation within the city to do away with the S.T.A.R.S. team, him included. It was by luck alone they where alive and that the thing had seemed to find another target, god rest their souls.

"shhhh" Claire soothed the girl for a few more moments before gently pushing the girl away to get a look at her. "Are you ok now?" she smiled as he girl nodded slowly as she bought herself under control.

"Yes." Rebecca replied still shaken from the events before looking up at her savoir. It was a young tomboyish girl her eyes met. The short red cut off shorts and the matching red-denim vest gave her an air of strength to her otherwise slim frame. It was also easy to tell she was at least a head taller then herself and if not for the gentile smile, Rebecca was sure she would feel intimidated.

It was about the same time she noticed the tall slim man standing beside the taller girl, and her last traces of raw fear slipped away, that she realized she had once again aggravated her wound. Hissing sharply in pain she unbuttoned and peeled the vest away from her injury, the relatively fresh bandages where once again covered in her blood. As she observed it she knew she was in danger as she began to feel lightheaded and dizzy. "I lost too much blood." She whispered as she slumped forward, her vision swimming.

Before the others could comment the unmistakable sound of the undead began to echo threw out the walls, quietly at first but soon grew in volume. "Its not safe here, we have to go. Can you walk?" Claire asked quickly as Leon readied his weapon and disappeared into the hallway to cover their exit. "I don't think I can." Rebecca whispered out even quieter then before as she felt the room spin and her stomach eager to empty its contents.

"Claire there is no time, they are heading this way. We have to go now!" Leon could be heard shouting from somewhere beyond the door.

Claire clenching her teeth in effort quickly collected Rebecca in her arms, but not before brining a fairly loud cry from her as she grasped the wound. "Hold on, we have to get out of here." Claire explained quickly a she hefted the girl into the air and quickly dashed from the room.

Rebecca could do little but closer her eyes and try too ignore the intense pain burning in her side each time the taller girl's feet met the ground. It wasn't long before she knew she was going to pass out; as her mind clouded she could hear the muffled yells and exaggerated gun shots of her rescuers.

End Chapter 2


	4. Chapter: 03

Resident Evil: Twilight

Notes: Revised minor and major errors in previous chapters. Continuing story.

Chapter 3

"Get inside quick!" Leon shouted as he unloaded several rounds into the body of a licker that crawled along the ceiling of the sewer tunnel. The dim neglected utility lights that ran along the damp concrete walls where enough to illuminate it and the swarming undead that shambled behind it. The situation was bad, real bad and it seemed there only hope rested in what appeared to be a rusted metal hatch inset in the sewer wall.

"We don't know where it leads!" Claire cried still cradling the limp and pale girl in her arms. They had run some distance from the pumping station down tunnels they had not previously explored. Somehow the undead had followed them down into the sewers blocking all the safe routs they had planed to use.

"We don't have a choice." Leon shouted again and another few rounds pinged off the ceiling but one caught the licker halting its slow advance causing it to spiral to the ground momentarily stunned. Leon did not waste the opportunity and turned to the hatch griping the locking wheel and fought to turn it. He growled and groaned in effort and soon the doors own protests sounded. The fine rust flaked free as the wheel began to spin almost effortlessly and with a click the door unbolted. "Hurry!" Leon demanded swinging it open. Claire hesitated but with a distressed surrender she ducked inside. Leon seconds later joined her inside swinging the door shut with a resounding echo and spun the wheel tightly closed.

"I can't see…" Claire whispered hoarsely and Leon was quick to ignite his flashlight and swing it back and forth franticly. The walls seemed newer then the rest of the sewer but their age showed in flaking green paint and a thick dusty floor. It appeared at first glance to be a backup flood tunnel and from the generous amount of cobwebs and rat bone it had not been in use for some time.

"I think we are safe for the moment." Leon spoke as his flashlight just barely revealed a similar hatch at the far end of the tunnel, there was other entrances to be seen.

"I... I need to rest.." Claire spoke in labored breath and fell back against a paint flaked wall sliding down to sit, still cradling the girl. Leon did not reply as he scanned the utility lights that hung from the ceiling, they did not appear damaged. Following their power line he was surprised to find a switch box beside the hatch they had entered. Throwing caution to the wind her flipped breakers one after another till with the final one, the lights flicked to life.

"Whatever this place is it doesn't appear to be part of the normal sewer system." Leon spoke and expected a reply but one never came. Concerned he turned to Clare who was hung forward over the girl her head lowered. He did not need to hear her quiet sobbing to know she was crying, her tears where easily visible as they fell.

"Clare?" Leon questioned reaching out an arm in comfort. He had not seen her like this before. Despite all the horrors, she had always kept her cool and stayed tough. But now… why?

"P..please… Leon.. Please I can't... I can't look..." Claire's voice was soft and despite and Leon was confused for but a moment. Of course… his eyes flashed to the apparent corpse of the girl, she seemed lifeless in every visible way and knew what Claire has asked of him. Without a word her approached and knelt bringing a hand to the young girls throat feeling for a pulse… faint and weak… but steady.

"She's alive Claire, she's alive." Leon's words cause Claire to exhale explosively in a shuddering sob of relief, her breathing was ragged as she breathed deeply to calm herself.

"I can't… I cant lose another.." Claire looked up at Leon with distressed teary eyes, her teeth grit in wild determination. Leon had never seen that expression before and he was taken a back. It seemed even Claire as tough as she was, was beginning to lose herself to the madness of this event. So many people had died, so many allies lost along the way. He did not want to imagine what one more loss might do to Claire, the worst and perhaps the catalyst to her current state was Sherry.

Claire had left her safe and alone within the security booth near the elevator tram as she searched franticly for a way to re power the emergency escape tram. Upon returning she and Leon where dismayed and appalled at finding the girl dead, butchered by her own mother. Confronting the woman she revealed that the equipment to make the antivirus had been destroyed by her late husband. That there had been no choice but to end her daughter's life and spare her the violent death of transformation. Claire had without warning shot, murdering the blood soaked woman who had lost her sanity. As the evidence indicated Sherry must have awoken in the process of her mother stabbing her to death with a scalpel, her defensive wounds proof enough. There had not been time to grieve over the atrocity as the self destruct activated. From there they escaped and had not spoken of the subject once since the event.

"She cold and pale. She needs blood." Leon spoke and Claire nodded still overcome with her maelstrom of emotion. They both knew their situation and hope for the unnamed girl was fading quickly.

"I..i will rest here with her." Claire spoke her voice becoming more natural and looked back up at Leon her eyes softening as well. Leon nodded and lifted his gun, without further comment he jogged down the tunnel his feet echoing hollowly. He would scout ahead and return shortly.

Claire watched as the second hatch closed with a hollow bang behind Leon as he vanished from sight before finally turning her head to the girl. She had so many questions about her, who she was, why she wore a STARS uniform. Leon as a new STARS member himself was unable to identify her but revealed he never met the other members in person. No matter how Claire looked at it, the girl appeared too young to be part of an elite police force, or if she was honest with herself, too innocent.

Biting her lip she looked at the filthy floor for a place to lay the girl out so she could tend to the wound. There was barely a foot of floor not caked in dust, pain chips, cobwebs, or filth left behind by rodents. She was worried for a moment of how to deal with the situation but was alarmed to hear the second hatch opening once more, it was too soon.

"Claire. Come on. I found something." Leon called and beckoned Claire from the hatch. Claire was not slow in responding and struggled to her feet. The girl was quite light, almost frighteningly so, but still the exertion of running with her weight had not been easy. Staggering to her feet using the wall as a brace she found her footing and began to jog down the hall to meet Leon. Passing though the hatch Leon sealing it behind them and Claire was startled by what she saw.

"What is this place?" Claire gasps looking left and right at reinforced concrete walls. She stood in what appeared to be the main hallway of a bomb shelter I the continence of the attached rooms where any indication.

"Come there's an infirmary back here." Leon led the way and Claire quickly gave chase excitement and hope filling her. The infirmary lived up to its name and it ground Claire to a halt. The structure was old but everything in the room appeared brand new. Plastic sheets covered with a thin layer of dust hid an exam table and a stainless steel medical storage that looked to be refrigerated. Even a computer sat on a desk to the side also covered in plastic to protect it till it was needed.

"Leon…" Claire spoke her apprehension as Leon tore the sheet from the exam table for Claire to set the girl down.

"I know… Claire… look." Leon spoke and pulled the plastic sheet back that covered the refrigerated storage… the umbrella insignia upon it. Claire looked torn but Leon nodded to the table for Claire to set the girl down. "This bunker doesn't appear to be a lab, I think it's a VIP safe house set up incase of an outbreak."

"Then where are the VIP's?" Claire demanded.

"I did a quick search and found two other entrances, but neither looks to have been used in some time. I think it's safe to say whoever this bunker was meant for, never made it." Leon spoke and began to leave the room. "I want to look around more just to be certain. The place isn't large if you shout I will hear you."

Claire nodded after hesitating and turned back to the young girl who she had lain out on the exam table. She needed to focus on her, there had to be something here that could help her. Quickly she unzipped the girls vest and pulling it free as gentle as possible. It appeared Rebecca had when rebinding her wound, done so below her shirt. Claire bit her lip and attempted to peel the blood drenched shirt off. When they had found the girl she was bleeding and there was little time to do much more then wrap the wound and carry her to safety. She had intended to do a better job but it seemed the girl had done that herself while they where scouting the sewers for routs out of the city.

Claire hissed as if she could feel the pain it must be causing the girl as the ruined STARS shirt came free before it was dropped to the side of the table. She began to peel away the crimson tainted bandages soon revealing both the girls small breasts and the angry wound in her side Though the bite wound was deep it did not appear infected in any way dispite the odds, but it did appear irritated and badly bruised around the area. Her bleeding was not bad but the wound had never had time to heal before it was aggravated each time. Turning Claire tugged down the plastic sheets covering medical cabinets and threw them open searching. She was quick to find bandages and antiseptic and returned to the girl to swab the wound before recovering it. For now she did not wrap her chest feeling she would need to tend it again soon, instead she covered her with a sheet to keep her warm while she checked her pulse and her completion.

"She's so pale…" Claire whispered in concern and knew she needed blood. Glancing behind her she spotted the umbrella embalmed medical fridge and was hesitant to search there. But her hesitation was only momentary as she moved to it and was surprised to find no lock of any kind; it seemed umbrella was not worried about strangers stumbling across this particular facility. Opening it revealed dozens of vials all with names and labels that where unfamiliar to Claire but to her relief about a dozen bags of blood as well. Searching though those, there appeared to be a set for each blood type. She knew little about medicine or blood but she did recall O was the universal donor so that was the one she retrieved. With great relief she found instructions on the bag of blood of how to properly use it, as well as how to set up an IV. Busying herself she went about the preparation and before Leon returned shortly later the blood was already retuning color to Rebecca's pale skin.

"Claire, how is she doing?" Leon questioned entering the room with water bottles in hand. He extended one to Claire who eagerly accepted it and drank.

"I think she will be fine… but I don't know. I really don't know what I'm doing…" Claire admitted and her uncertainty was thick. Leon nodded and looked over what Claire had done for the girl but respectfully left the sheet in place to preserve her modesty. He had basic medical training but he was just as lost as Claire when it came to something like this. As far as he could tell she was doing a far better job then he could have managed.

"Well it looks like we can rest easy for now. The bunker is secure and theirs even a security room monitoring all the entrances and the passageways outside. I'm not sure where the other entrances lead just yet but I made sure they can't be opened from the outside. I hate to say it but it might be best if we relax for a few days." Leon explained and turned to Claire. Though he hated to say it he felt it was unavoidable. They needed time to digest what had happened, to be able to finally sit down and take a deep breath.

"Ok…" Claire agreed without argument and Leon was sure that was only because of the condition of the younger girl. He only hoped that a few days would be enough to mend her.

End Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 5

Resident Evil: Twilight

Notes: Someone asked me with six Pleases to write another chapter...this is for that person.

Chapter 4

Warm... she felt warm. But it was a temptation, it came and went steadily, gifting her with comfort only to be replaced with cold absence. Whimpering in distress Rebecca turned over on the medical table nuzzling her head closer to the source of warmth. It wasn't fair, her sleepy mind complained at the torturous comfort she was repeatedly denied. It was enough to rouse her from sleep and soon her eyes slowly opened.

Claire was there, beside her sleeping, her arms crossed on the side of the medical bed, a pillow for her head so close to her own. She had watched over her... it was her warm breath that caressed Rebecca with comfort. Smiling for many reasons the least of which was she was still being alive, Rebecca reached out and weakly brushed some hair from Claire's forehead to admire the older girl that had been her savior.

"Nnnn." Claire whimpered slightly and began to stir as well. The position she had slept in through the night must not have been very comfortable for such a light touch to awaken her. Claire's eyes fluttered open unfocused for a moment but widened in surprise seeing seeing Rebecca's own staring back into hers.

"Good morning!" Claire smiled warmly in relief not moving from the position, her and Rebecca's faces so close they could easily kiss.

"How long?" Rebecca questioned, her hand pulling back from Claire's hair and was relived Claire didn't seem to have minded her touch.

"A little over a day." Claire replied before reluctantly standing and stretching working the kinks out of her back. Confused Rebecca followed her with her eyes and watched as Claire retrieved a bottle of water from a nearby counter, the sight of it made Rebecca's mouth tingle with anticipation. Returning Claire offered the bottle. "Here I bet your thirsty."

Rebecca nodded eagerly and tried to sit up, she didn't find much pain from the act but her body felt many times too heavy making it difficult. She needed Claire's assistance who was happy to give it. Claire helped her up then held her with an arm around her back and offering her the water bottle. Rebecca didn't complain but felt a little embarrassed at the position as she drank with Claire's support.

"Thank you." Rebecca spoke breathless and panting lightly, trails of water trickling down her chin as she lowered the empty bottle. It made Claire giggle softly before she whipped the trails of water from Rebecca's chin with a corner of the sheet that covered her.

"No problem, I'm just so relived your ok." Claire admitted with compassion.

"Where are we... how did we escape?" Rebecca questioned as her last memories returned, the undead closing in and Claire carrying her into darkness. Claire didn't answer right away as she petted at Rebecca, a tender sensual manner with eyes of relief. It was a strange look and it made Rebecca suddenly feel vulnerable in Claire's arms.

"We were surrounded in the tunnels but we came across a hatch that lead to this place." Claire finally spoke much to Rebecca's relief, the silence and the sensual caress of her hair was beginning to unnerve her. "It appears we found an umbrella safe house. No one has been here in awhile and Leon thinks we should be safe for now." Rebecca nodded with a soft frown, she wasn't happy to hear Umbrella's name again so soon but prospect of being safe if only for a little while was very comforting.

"I'm Claire." Claire spoke suddenly and Rebecca felt a flush of embarrassment that she had forgotten they had never introduced themselves before now.

"Rebecca." Rebecca replied meekly, sheepish at being carried around like a child, a burden for the woman that saved her.

"Rebecca?" Claire beamed. "That's a lovely name."

"I see someone is awake." Leon spoke with boyish charm showing his own relief at Rebecca's recovery. He stood in the infirmary doorway with his arms crossed. There was no telling how long he had been there but Rebecca didn't care, she was overjoyed to see another survivor.

"This is Leon." Claire explained after casting Leon a happy smiled. "He's a member of S.T.A.R.S. so there is no need to worry, if anyone can get us out of here its him."

"S.T.A.R.S.?" Rebecca questioned. "You're the new member then?"

"Yes, I have been meaning to ask who you are." Leon nodded his expression turning more serious with the change in topic. "I haven't met the other stars members, you are the first since I arrived in the city."

"I'm Rebecca Chambers, part of Bravo team..." Rebecca began and then detailed the events of the beginnings of the nightmare. How Bravo team was lured to a mansion in the woods and how all members where eventually killed by the horrors they found there. She continued to tell of alpha teams arrival and escape, about Weskers betrayal and eventual death at the hands of tyrant. Leon listened carefully then together with Claire told Rebecca all about the events within the police station, the underground lab, and how they eventually escaped and found her.

Once the talking had ended a deep hollow silences filled the air as everyone digested each other's stories. It was not long before the tension proved too much and Claire broke it with a happy announcement to Rebecca.

"You know." Claire smiled playfully anticipating Rebecca's reaction. "This bunker has a working shower." As expected once Rebecca understood the words her eyes widened in delight.

"Really?" Rebecca gave a happy cry but then quickly bit her lip as her enthusiasm drained away. "I don't think i could stand very long right now." She admitted sadly.

"That's ok!" Claire beamed. "I'll give you a hand, I'm sure your dying to wash up."

"But." Rebecca began to protest that it would be embarrassing but Claire didn't give her the chance as she scooped her up in her arms right off the medical table. Rebecca quickly clasped the lose sheet the her bare chest to preserve her modest from Leon.

"Leon you don't mind if we take our time?" Claire questioned as she passed him in the door way. Rebecca blushing faintly at being carried like a child once more.

"This place was built to last awhile, I don't think we have to worry about wasting water just yet." Leon replied and wore a smile. "Enjoy yourselves while you can. I doubt the opportunity to shower will present itself again once we leave."

"Well then us girls are going to go enjoy ourselves." Claire beamed and stuck her tongue out at Leon playfully. Leon was forced to laugh and felt a breath of fresh air fill the bunker. Things had been so dark and bleak and he wouldn't be the first to admit it was pulling them all down and drowning their hope. But with Rebecca's awakening and apparent good condition things where suddenly looking up and it rose their spirits. Even through all the bad that had happened this one good event made it all seem bearable.

It was only a moment later when Rebecca found herself in a bathroom and Claire setting her down on the toilet. For a second Rebecca tried to work out just what she could do on her own but Claire took the initiative and leaned down unbuckling Rebecca's pants and insistently helped her slide them off. It was embarrassing but the situation mellowed her resistance, with a viral apocalypse happening all around her modesty probably wasn't something to be too concerned about.

Rebecca had to admit though, as she clutched the sheet over her naked body, that it was a little comforting to see the embarrassment on Claire's face when she began to undress herself. Claire was as embarrassed as her about being naked around someone else, that alone made Rebecca feel much more comfortable and she reluctantly let go of the sheet waiting for Claire to aid her into the shower alcove in the wall.

If being carried like a child was embarrassing, being carried naked while being carried like a child was worse and Rebecca blushed deeply as Claire lifted her up and stepped into the shower. There was no hand holds to grip so as Claire lowered her legs Rebecca found herself wrapping her arms around Claire's chest and clinging to her for constant support. Claire giggled soft and wrapped an arm around Rebecca's lower back as extra support before reaching out to turn on the shower.

The nozzle of the shower was conveniently one attached to a hose so after Claire adjusted the temperature she unhooked it from the wall and began to douse Rebecca in the soothing warmth. Rebecca immediately sighed in relief and Claire was all too happy to pamper the poor girl that had been through so much on her own. Caressing Rebecca's back and hair soothingly she brushed the water over her skin and washed away grime and sweat. Rebecca's reaction to it all was to grow almost limp against Claire with only her hands gripping tightly holding herself upright and breathing deeply with closed eyes.

"Can you turn around?" Claire questioned breaking Rebecca's daze shortly later. Rebecca looked doubtful but nodded wanting to give it a try. Turning she released Claire and to both their satisfaction Rebecca was able to stand on her own facing away. Not wishing to tempt fate Claire wrapped a supporting arm around Rebecca's chest under her breasts and pulled her back to rest against her. This time she was unable to brush Rebecca's skin but Rebecca seemed more then capable of that task now and Claire only directed the stream of water. Not long later Claire frowned as she held Rebecca up, more and more strength was required and she could feel the smaller girl struggling to support herself.

"Hey don't push yourself." Claire protested concerned. "If you're tired we can get out."

"I don't want to.." Rebecca replied childishly and Claire understood completely and gave a soft giggle.

"Fine, but I can't hold you upright forever. Here we can sit for now, there's plenty of room." Claire offered and then lowered Rebecca and herself down till they could sit on the floor of the shower. She sat against the wall, her legs spread with her feet pressed against the opposite wall. Rebecca much smaller fit conveniently well between her thighs and lounged back on her chest, her breasts proving a soft pillow for Rebecca.

"How's your wound?" Claire questioned as she drew the shower head over Rebecca's chest and belly, her free hand now able to caress Rebecca's abdomen and sides. She purposely avoided contact with the wound and had left that entirely up to Rebecca's care.

"Its soar, but I think the worst has passed." Rebecca admitted in a comfortable daze. Her head now hung sideways comfortable on Calare's chest, her body lip and relaxed. legs spread and resting against Claire's. Claire was almost tempted to tell Rebecca how exposed she was and that she could see everything but she didn't dare make the situation uncomfortable now that both of them where enjoying themselves.

"You had lost a lot of blood, Luckily the infirmary had some, I didn't know your blood type so I used O." Claire explained idly and treated herself to the hot stream of water and drew a whimper of complaint from Rebecca because of it. Claire made a amused face at how pampered Rebecca was but didn't argue since she was the injured one and disserved the attention.

"I'm AB." Rebecca replied and sighed as the water returned to her. "I should recover quickly, a few days rest will get my strength back."

"That's good to hear, Leon didn't want to stay here too long. As secure as this bunker is I agree with him, I don't want to be trapped in here when one of those things finds its way in." Claire spoke and began to pet Rebecca's hair streaming her fingers though it like a comb. "Here hold this." Claire suddenly commanded dropping the shower head on Rebecca's belly, Rebecca retrieved it quickly and held it to her chest letting the water splash about but mostly run down her belly and between her thighs.

"I know if you're like me, you can't stand your hair all oily." Claire explained and strained to reach a bottle of shampoo on a wall outcropping inside the shower. She just managed and retrieve it popping the lid and squeezing the generic smelling cream into her hand. Rubbing her hands together she began to work at Rebecca's short hair bringing groans of satisfaction in return.

"Is Chris really your older brother?" Rebecca questioned randomly.

"Mhmm, i came to Raccoon city to find him. I'm glad to hear he came back safe from the mansion, if its him I'm sure he's ok still." Claire spoke softly and was particularly overjoyed to hear about the well being of her brother. There was no telling where he was now since he returned to the city but she had not lied, she believed her brother was alive and well finding his own way out of the city, if had not already.

Silence again returned as Claire continued to comb though Rebecca's hair, with an afterthought she handed the bottle to Rebecca and retrieved the shower head. Rebecca looked a little confused at first till Claire reminded her she had more hair then was on her head. Rebecca blushed furiously and hesitated but with Claire's encouragement and threat of doing it herself for Rebecca's own good, Rebecca quickly went about the task herself and rubbed the shampoo into her neatly trimmed public hair.

Claire wanted Rebecca to wash with soap as well but didn't think she had the energy left in her, standing for as long as she did had drained her. So Claire didn't say a thing and simply rinsed Rebecca's hair free of suds and left the lower region to Rebecca's hand. By the time they finished and Claire shut off the water they had been in the shower more than forty minutes.

"We better get out. Leon did say to enjoy ourselves but if we are in here any longer we risk him breaking though the door to see if we are still alive." Claire teased and brought a smile from the younger girl. Helping Rebecca up she dried her and herself off with towels from a laundry alcove beside the shower. There were also generic jumpsuits one would expect of someone living in a closed environment to ware, since Rebecca's cloths where filthy Claire dressed her in the smallest Suit in the pile.

"I have yet to find underwear around here." Claire poke sadly. "But with any luck we will have your cloths washed for you in a few hours. Till then can you mange with this?"

"I'm just happy to be in something clean." Rebecca admitted. "Thank you."

"How about we get some food in you as well?" Claire offered brining the cutest glee filled expression from Rebecca who gave a curt nod. Dressed back into her cloths Claire picked Rebecca back up and carried her to the dining room where they found Leon sitting and reading thought some papers that lay on the metallic table.

"How's she doing?" Leon questioned looked up from the papers.

"She's fine." Claire replied and looked down at Rebecca for her to finish the explanation.

"I should recover in a few days, thank you... thank you both for saving me..." Rebecca spoke becoming emotional towards the end but her path to tears was interrupted as Claire suddenly plopped her down on a bench.

"You would have done the same for us." Claire stated flatly and ruffled Rebecca's hair playfully before moving away to the cabinets where military rations were stored in vacuum sealed aluminum pouches. all marked with the Umbrella logo. Grabbing two at random she placed one before Rebecca and kept the other for herself.

"What are you reading?" Claire enquired as she demonstrated to Rebecca how to open the sealed meal, Rebecca dutifully followed her example and was soon enjoying the first meal she had had in many long days.

"Just some papers I found in the security room." Leon replied and tossed a hand full of them on the table. "So far their meaningless, nothing important anyway."

"Mmmm." Claire flicked her eyes over the papers but trusted Leon's judgment on the matter. "Has the situation changed outside?" Clare asked and Leon crossed his arms sitting back stoically before replying.

"As far as I can tell the sewers are still dangerous, there has been several alerts in the past few hours as mutations passed the outer hatch. Zombies mostly but a licker as well, might be the same one as before."

"What about the other entrances?" Claire frowned.

"So far there has been no activity but not knowing where they go... actually I wanted to talk to you about that. For now we are safe but when it's time to go I'd like to know what our options are. I want to scout where those entrances lead." Leon looked up at Claire to see her response. Claire turned her eyes down in concern but eventually have a soft nod.

"You want to go alone." Claire stated, and Leon nodded.

"It's dangerous I know but we have a better chance of not alerting anything that might be out there if its only one of us. I won't be gone long, I only want to get a general idea of where we are."

"I understand." Claire sighed and slumped onto the bench across from Rebecca who had remained quiet throughout the conversation. Rebecca didn't seem to have an opinion on the subject as she quietly ate, she did look uneasy but trusted the two knew what was best for them all.

"I'll go tomorrow morning, as we have seen the mutations seem to be less active then." Leon informed and left it at that. Rebecca and Claire finished their meals and Claire carried Rebecca off to her room to sleep. They would have to share as there had only been two bedrooms in the bunker. Surprisingly the beds where large so she would have no trouble sleeping with Rebecca beside her.

"Get some rest." Claire smiled caressing Rebecca's hair fondly but her words fell on deaf ears as Rebecca had almost immediately fallen asleep after being tucked in. Still early in the night Claire decided to go speak with Leon about the turn of events, she would join Rebecca later.

End Chapter 4


End file.
